The Fushigi Yuugi Picture Show
by Kiwi Kero
Summary: I know this has been done, but never like this. When Miaka and Tamahome go to visit their friend Mitsukake, their love is put to the test. Beware of a little yaoi! Humor, romance, RHPS, what more can one want?


Subaru- Betty Hapschatt  
Tokaki- Ralph Hapschatt  
Tamahome- Brad Majors  
Miaka- Janet Weiss  
Tasuki, Chichiri, and Yui- Family  
Taiitsukun- Criminologist  
Chichiri- Riff Raff  
Tasuki- Magenta   
Yui- Columbia  
Hotohori- Frank N. Furter  
Nuriko- Rocky Horror  
Nakago- Eddie  
Mitsukake- Dr. Everett Scott  
Ashitare- "The dogs"  
Various cast- Guests  
  
Song List:  
1. Fushigi Yuugi Double Feature  
2. Baka Miaka  
3. There's a Light  
4. Legend of Suzaku  
5. Emperor Hotohori  
6. Suzaku's Form  
7. Really a Man  
8. Nakago's Song  
9. Really a Man part 2  
10. By My Side  
11. Armor-clad Nakago  
12. Miaka-chan  
13. Past Not Forgotten  
14. It's Not Me You Love  
15. Shichiseishi  
16. Fushigi Yuugi Double Feature (reprise)  
  
  
  
  
A pair of women's lips appeared. Miaka's voice started singing.  
  
"A girl named Miaka came  
To our mysterious game  
To be miko of our land  
And her best friend was there  
With a dude with blonde hair  
Against each other they took a stand  
  
Then they fought in a war  
But who knows for sure  
Which god should have won?  
And then Seiryuu came down  
But was knocked to the ground  
When Suzaku and his miko were one  
  
Fushigi Yuugi- double-feature  
The four gods are all creatures  
See shichiseishi and their deaths  
They will fight to name the best  
Oh ohhhhh oh oh -, at Yuu Watase's Fushigi Yuugi  
Picture Show.  
  
I knew Chou Ryuuen  
Was really a man  
When his dress slid too far  
And Seishuku Saihitei  
Took my breath away  
When I found out that he was one of the stars  
  
I loved Sou Kishuku  
He loved me too  
Not even at death will we part  
And Oh Doukun  
He died too soon  
All seven have a piece of my heart  
Like a -  
  
Fushigi Yuugi- double-feature  
The four gods are all creatures  
See shichiseishi and their deaths  
They will fight to name the best  
Oh ohhhhh oh oh -, at Yuu Watase's Fushigi Yuugi  
Picture Show.  
A kick-ass show, Oh ohhhhh oh oh   
At Yuu Watase's Fushigi Yuugi  
Picture Show  
I want to go  
To Yuu Watase's Fushigi Yuugi  
Picture Show  
Oh ohhhhh oh oh   
Yuu Watase's Fushigi Yuugi  
Pic-ture show."  
  
Wedding bells chimed joyously as Subaru and Tokaki emerged from the church. Friends and family followed them, happily cheering. They threw confetti onto the newly-weds. Photographers snapped picture after picture of the happy couple. After the pictures, Tamahome grabbed Tokaki's hand.  
  
"Well, Tamahome, I guess I did it!" Tokaki said. Tamahome grinned.   
  
"I don't think anyone doubted you would- you and Subaru have practically been glued together since Mitsukake's lecture sessions." Tamahome told his friend. Tokaki laughed.  
  
"To be honest, Tamahome, I wouldn't have gone if Subaru didn't attend. Even though I've never cared much for medicine, I wish Mitsukake could've been here."   
  
"Miaka and I are both rather fond of him. We visited him not too long ago, in fact. It's a shame his job forced him to leave home." Tamahome sighed. Tokaki nodded.  
  
"Look, Subaru's gonna throw the bouquet!" he cried.  
  
"Ready, everyone?" Subaru asked. She tossed the bouquet over her head. It was caught by none other than Tamahome's girlfriend, Miaka Yuuki. The guests cheered as Miaka squealed happily. Tokaki chuckled lightly and cuffed his friend on the shoulder.  
  
"Hey, buddy, it could be your turn next." the white-haired man laughed.  
  
"Heh, who knows?" Tamahome replied. He watched thoughtfully as Tokaki and Subaru climbed into their carriage and rode off. A group of guests followed, waving and shouting farewells.   
  
After the guests had all left, Miaka and Tamahome were still outside of the small church. The only other people left were the family that owned the church. Miaka had the bouquet clasped to her chest, grinning.  
  
"Isn't that great, Tamahome? Subaru was beautiful! I am so happy that she and Tokaki got married!" she cried.  
  
"Hai, Miaka-love, Tokaki is very lucky." he said as he and Miaka strolled slowly around the church's lawn.  
  
"Hai!" Miaka agreed enthusiastically.  
  
"Subaru is going to be a wonderful wife." Tamahome said.  
  
"Hai!" Miaka cried again.  
  
"They'll do fine, with all then money Tokaki makes." Tamahome said, rubbing his chin.  
  
"Hai, Tamahome!" she said, grabbing his arm. Taking a deep breath, Tamahome turned to his love.  
  
"Oi, Miaka?" he said, unsure of himself.  
  
"Hai, Tamahome?" she replied, turning to face him.   
  
"I need to tell you something," he admitted. Miaka stared up at him intently.  
  
"Uh huh?" she prompted.  
  
"I adored the delightful way you jumped up and grabbed your friend's bouquet," he said, gazing into her large eyes. Her cheeks flushed pink.   
  
"Oh, Tamahome." she said, blushing. He smiled and began to sing.  
  
Tamahome: Those guys were jerks, but I'll fight 'em.  
  
Family (Tasuki and Chichiri): Miaka.  
  
Tamahome: If you've any wrongs, then I'll right 'em.  
  
Family: Miaka.  
  
Tamahome: Are there fires in your heart, 'cuz I'll light 'em.  
  
Family: Miaka.  
  
Tamahome: I've one thing to say and that's  
Baka, Miaka  
Wo ai ni.  
  
I used to love money, 'til I met you.  
  
(He runs towards the church)  
  
Family: Miaka.  
  
Tamahome: I hope that nobody tries to hurt you.  
  
Family: Miaka.  
  
Tamahome: If they do, I'll break a bone or two.  
  
Family: Miaka.  
  
Tamahome (gets a piece of chalk out):   
I've one thing to say and that's  
Baka, Miaka  
Wo ai ni.  
  
(He draws a heart on the church doors, which Tasuki angrilly wipes off. Miaka runs to him happilly)   
  
Tamahome: Here's a ring to prove that  
I'm not lying.  
  
(The husband and wife step inside, leaving the couple on the porch)  
  
Wo ai ni, my love  
Please accept my proposal  
Oh - M - I - A - K - A  
I love you so.  
  
(Miaka grabs the ring and runs into the church. Tamahome follows)  
  
Miaka: Oh, it's nicer than Subaru had!  
  
Tasuki: Tamahome.  
  
Miaka: I'm gonna get married, I'm so glad!  
  
Tasuki and Yui: Tamahome.  
  
Miaka: I don't have to ask mom or dad.  
  
Whole family: Tamahome.  
  
Miaka (taking his arm): I've one thing to say and that's  
Tamahome  
Ai shiteru.  
  
(They walk down the aisle)  
  
Miaka (hugging Tamahome): Tamahome.  
  
Tamahome: Oh, Miaka.  
  
Miaka (caressing his cheek): Ai shiteru.  
  
Tamahome: Oh, baka.  
  
Miaka: For you.  
  
Tamahome (briefly kissing her): I love you too-oo-oo.  
  
(They join hands, noses touching)  
  
Tamahome and Miaka: There's one thing left to do, ah-ooh.  
  
(They separate)  
  
Tamahome: And that's go see the man  
Who we call Mits.  
  
Family: Miaka.  
  
Tamahome: For he's the one who started it.  
  
Family: Miaka.  
  
Tamahome: Made me flirt with you  
And deny it.  
  
Family: Miaka.  
  
Tamahome: I've got one thing to say and that's  
Baka, Miaka  
Wo ai ni.  
  
(Miaka runs into Tamahome's arms)  
  
Tamahome: Baka, Miaka.   
  
Miaka: Tamahome.  
  
Tamahome: Baka, Miaka.   
  
(They kneel on the floor, hugging)  
  
Tamahome, Miaka, family: Ai shiteru.   
  
(They kiss)  
  
  
She was in her well-furnished study, looking over her hundreds of books. She smiled.   
  
"I'm going to read my very favorite story. Prepare for the adventure of your life." Taiitsukun whispered, grabbing a book entitled "Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho." She placed the thick book on her desk and opened it. She started reading. "It was after Tokaki and Subaru's wedding that Tamahome and his fiancee Miaka set out to visit their friend, Mitsukake. They sky was black with clouds and rain fell from them, but they weren't going to let a storm spoil their night. This was going to be a night that they would remember for a very long time."   
  
  
The horses trotted briskly in the rain. The buggy's cover served as a shelter for Tamahome and Miaka, keeping them dry for the most part. Tamahome tightly gripped the reins, holding the horses steady through a large rumble of thunder. All of a sudden, a sleek black horse galloped past the couple, startling the horses.  
  
"That's the third time that's happened! Strange, don't you think, to be horseback riding in the rain?" Miaka asked.  
  
"Well, they must think we're odd, going visiting in a buggy during a storm." Tamahome replied. Miaka shrugged and went back to eating her chocolates. Tamahome frowned and pulled the reins back, halting the horses.   
  
"What's the matter?" Miaka asked.  
  
"That tree is blocking the road. Must've been hit by lightning. I guess we'll go the other way." Tamahome said. He started to turn the horses around when the reins snapped without warning. The horses tore off into the night. "Great!" Tamahome cried in frusteration. Miaka tilted her head.   
  
"Tamahome, couldn't we walk to Mitsukake's?" she asked. He shook his head.  
  
"It's too far. But didn't we drive by a palace? Let's go and see if they'll board us for the night, and we can set out tomorrow morning." he said. Miaka nodded. The two of them climbed from their perch and set out towards the palace.  
  
Both were extremely soggy in a few minutes. Miaka held the empty chocolate box over her head, but it offered little shelter. She started singing.  
  
"On the streets of China  
On a rainy night  
Burning bright  
There's a warrior's star  
No matter whose miko you are."  
  
A huge palace appeared in the distance. Tamahome and Miaka ran towards it, hand in hand. He joined in with her singing.  
  
"There's a light   
Shining through the blackness of space  
There's a light  
Shining on a warrior's face  
There's a light, light  
Seven stars for each direction."  
  
High up in a dark castle tower, a candle illuminated the face of a man whose powder blue hair, save for some gravity-defying bangs, hung limply down his back. He peered out at Miaka and Tamahome, and started singing.  
  
"Daytime has gone  
Lost forever in the darkness  
Vanish, be gone  
Let your heart percieve the danger  
You are now in  
You are now in no da."  
  
Miaka and her love cautiously approached the huge, looming building. Together, they sang.  
  
"There's a light   
Shining through the blackness of space  
There's a light  
Shining on a warrior's face  
There's a light, light  
Seven stars for each direction."  
  
They kissed, Miaka nervously squeezing Tamahome's hand.  
  
  
Taiitsukun was hunched over the large book. "The strange aura the palace radiated made a new question form in the minds of the teens: Was their luck changing for the better, or was this but another step in the staircase to oblivion?" Thunder clapped loudly.  
  
  
Tamahome knocked on the door, Miaka clutching his arm.  
  
"Tamahome, I'd rather sit in the carriage. It's cooooooold! Do you think they have food?" she asked. As a large bolt of lightening struck, Miaka jumped into Tamahome's arms. "I'm frightened!" she whimpered. Tamahome kissed her forehead.  
  
"Miaka, they may be able to help us! And they may have food!" he said. She stopped whining.  
  
A strange man opened the door. It was the same blue-haired guy who had been at he palace window. Past him they heard loud music. The man smiled.  
  
"Hello." he said in a high-pitched voice. Tamahome almost poked fun at him, but restrained himself.  
  
"Uh, hi! My name is Tamahome, and this is my fiancee, Miaka. Could you help us? Our horses ran away, so we were hoping to stay here for the night." Tamahome explained. The man looked the teens up and down.  
  
"You're wet." he observed. Miaka looked at him oddly.   
  
"Ano.... It's raining..." she told the fox-eyed servant. Tamahome nodded, holding Miaka closer.  
  
"Hai." the man replied thoughtfully. A sudden bolt of lightning struck, revealing a previously overlooked row of horses tethered in a shed. Miaka grabbed Tamahome in surprise. The servant cleared his throat to regain their attention. "I think you should come in!" he cried.   
  
"You're too kind!" Miaka cried as she and Tamahome were yanked inside.  
  
The man with powder-blue hair led the two anxious teens down an oddly decorated hallway. The music slowly grew louder, the pulsating beat clearly audible. Miaka nervously slipped a small hand into Tamahome's.   
  
"Tamahome, I'm scared! That guy hasn't blinked since we got here! I'm beginning to wonder if he has eyes!" Miaka whispered.   
  
"Don't worry, love, he's probably just a mental hospital escapee. They can be very nice when they aren't threatened." Tamahome whispered back. Miaka rolled her eyes.  
  
"That makes me feel much better." she whispered sarcastically.  
  
The servant took them past a large stairway, where a flame-haired (and very butch) woman was wiping off the banister. "Hafta play a fuckin' woman." the lady muttered. Miaka hurridly passed her. The male servant noticed the fright of Miaka, and beckoned for them to follow.   
  
"This way no da." he squeaked. Tamahome lightly chuckled, earning an elbow in the ribs from his fiancee. Miaka paused for a moment, listening to the music seemingly coming from an upstairs floor.   
  
"Is there a party here? With food?" Miaka asked with shining eyes. The man smiled.  
  
"It's one of the master's affairs." He almost laughed at the shocked look on the kids' faces. "Not that kind of affair! Yes, he's having a party na no da." the blue-topped man said, smiling.  
  
"Ooh, I'm hungry!" Miaka whined. The redheaded woman spoke up.   
  
"She's hungry," she said. Miaka and Tamahome glanced up at her. "You're hungry, I'm hungry, we're all hungry! Dammit, 'Chiri, I thought you were gonna get some fuckin' food!" she cried roughly. She started to slide towards Miaka and Tamahome down the banister, but slipped off and rolled down the steps. "Fuckin' banister." she cursed. The man, Chichiri, sweatdropped.   
  
"Tasuki-san, please, our guests." he said softly. Tasuki rolled her eyes. Tamahome and Miaka looked towards Chichiri, who started walking away. He started to sing.  
  
"It's amazing  
That you've come here  
After so very long no da.  
But listen to me."  
  
"And he'll explain it." Tasuki cut in. Chichiri glared at her.  
  
"In this little song.  
I remember when we met you  
In China long ago  
You came to find me."   
  
"And we fought together!" Tasuki's voice joined Chichiri's. The servants opened a large set of doors marked "Ballroom". Inside was an astounding number of people, all dressed in robes. Each one had a strange Chinese symbol tattooed on his or her forehead.  
  
"Welcome, Suzaku no miko!  
Welcome, Suzaku no miko!" They sang. Miaka gave a small whimper and fainted. Tamahome cried out as he caught her.   
  
Taiitsukun held up a chart illustrated with dance steps. "It's just a page in a book," she said, pointing to a picture of the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho.   
  
All of the robed guests mimicked reading books.  
"And a girl of le-e-e-gend."  
  
"Her seven warriors." Taiitsukun pointed to the next step. All of the guests danced around, seven fingers held high.  
  
"And a fight with her friend  
All the guys fell in love with her  
Engulfed in Suzaku's fire  
Engulfed in Suzaku's fire!" the guests sang. Miaka and Tamahome ran for he door, but a grinning Chichiri and a scowling Tasuki teleported in front of them. The surprised couple skidded to a halt. Tasuki winked and sang.  
  
"It's rather queer  
In this world far from hear  
Where hours turn to years  
When you go  
In another dimension  
We were the prevention  
Of a blonde psycho."   
  
"Because of her victory," Chichiri sang.  
  
"She left our history." Tasuki cut back in, glaring at Chichiri.  
  
"And her life never was the same no da." Chichiri replied.  
  
"She met with the reincarnate of her-" Tasuki tried to sing, but then Chichiri cut in.  
  
"Long lost lover!" Chichiri finished. All of the strange guests joined him.  
  
"Engulfed in Suzaku's fire  
Engulfed in Suzaku's fire!" They sang, dancing to some bizarre choreography. The crowd parted, revealing a young woman with short blonde hair stretched out seductively on the floor. She was dressed in sequined clothes, and Miaka and Tamahome nervously glanced at each other as she sang.  
  
"Well I was reading a book  
Just having a look  
When all of a sudden   
My whole world shook  
Well I was enveloped   
In a glow  
Where I was headed  
I did not know  
Next thing I know  
I'm on a mission of fate  
But I couldn't do anything   
It was too late."  
  
"Engulfed in Suzaku's fire  
Engulfed in Suzaku's fire!" the group sang.  
  
Taiitsukun was now hovering a few feet above her desk, doing the dance steps in mid-air. "It's just a page in a book!"  
  
"And a girl of le-e-e-gend." they sang.  
  
"Her seven warriors!" the old woman 'sang'.  
  
"And a fight with her friend  
All the guys fell in love with her  
Engulfed in Suzaku's fire  
Engulfed in Suzaku's fire!" they chorused. The music slowed, the people stopped dancing, and they all just fell to the floor. Miaka and Tamahome stared, open-mouthed. Miaka lightly elbowed Tamahome.   
  
"Say something!" she whispered, wide-eyed.  
  
"Oi! Does it hurt to get a tattoo on your forehead?" he asked. All of the people in the room sat up and eyed Tamahome curiously.  
  
"Just wondering... Damn." he muttered as they stood. He grabbed the brunette's arm and slowly led her backwards. They didn't notice the figure coming down in the lift behind them. New music started, a foot tapping to its staccato beat.   
  
"Tamahome, let's go now! I'm really scared and I'm stiiiiiiill hungry!" Miaka said urgently.  
  
"Miaka, it's okay." Tamahome assured her. Miaka looked up at him with large eyes.  
  
"You can't mean we're going to sleep here," she said.  
  
"There's nowhere else to go, love. If it stops raining we'll leave." Tamahome stated firmly.  
  
"Tamahooooomeeeeee! I'm cold and wet and just plain scared!" she cried. Tamahome rolled his eyes.  
  
"I'm here. Nothing can hurt you with me protecting you." he assured her. The couple suddenly noticed that the eyes of the guests were now staring past them. Miaka turned around and saw a red Chinese shoe. Going pale, she looked from the shoe to the person it was attached to. She promptly fainted.   
  
The newcomer threw open the lift door. He was a large man with long, dark hair and golden eyes. He appeared almost feminine to the brunette girl at Tamahome's side, but she quickly dismissed the ides. He was too large and handsome to be a woman. The man smiled- almost warmly, it seemed- at Tamahome and the now reconcious Miaka.   
  
"How do you do  
I see you've met my faithful subjects.  
If they frightened you  
I'm terribly sorry  
I just hope you don't object.  
  
Don't be amazed by the way I look  
You know you've seen me before  
I may not have looked the same  
In all of my lives  
But in this one I'm completely sure," he sang. He let the huge red robe fall from around him, revealing fancy Chinese clothing. It reminded Miaka of royalty, especially on this regal-looking man. All the tattooed guests made a circle around the man. He resumed singing.  
  
"I'm Emperor Hotohori  
From Konan, ancient China.  
  
Let me show you my place, for you fill the space  
Of our past life's forgotten hole  
Or if you'd prefer to dance, perhaps, by chance  
We could maybe force you to remember your role."   
  
Tamahome cut through the crowd towards Hotohori, but the man ignored him. He instead greeted the other guests, making Tamahome mad. Why would anyone ignore him? He pushed past a few of the guests, coming face-to-face with Hotohori. Something akin to recognition sparked in Tamahome's eyes, but it was quickly extinguished.   
  
"I'm glad we found you today  
Perhaps we can stay?   
We had trouble earlier on." Tamahome sang. Miaka interrupted him.  
  
"Right!" she agreed.  
  
"We'll keep to our own  
And leave you alone  
We won't stay very long." Tamahome told the tall man. Hotohori turned to face Tamahome. He replied in song.  
  
"So your horses left you out there  
In the chilly night air?  
Good people, fear not.  
When tomorrow's begun  
With the rise of the sun  
I'll make sure you take more than you've brought." he sang to Miaka and Tamahome.   
  
"I'm Emperor Hotohori  
From Konan, ancient China." He turned and went to the throne positioned on the far side of the ballroom. Chichiri, Tasuki, and the blonde woman (who was later introduced to the teens as Yui) followed him and arranged themselves about his chair.  
  
"You may stay here tonight." Hotohori said.  
  
"Night no da!" Chichiri whispered.  
  
"Maybe we'll shed some light," he said.  
  
"Light!" Yui hissed.  
  
"I could show you what I've been doing.  
I'm remaking our friend  
Since he's died in this land  
And guys, he's yours for the viewing.  
  
I'm Emperor Hotohori  
From Konan, ancient China.  
I'm Emperor Hotohori  
From Konan, ancient China.  
  
So follow me upstairs  
Just make sure your prepared  
It's been several lives since you've seen him.  
I promise he'll be the same  
And have the same name  
Now if you'd only remember me or him."  
  
With a final trill of music, the lift sped upwards and out of sight. The guests applauded loudly, cheering and waving noisemakers. Tasuki and Chichiri made their way over to Tamahome and Miaka, undressing the young couple. Miaka's eyes went wide and she tried to slap away Chichiri's hands. He mumbled something along the lines of "sorry no da". Yui swiftly crossed the floor and looked Tamahome up and down as the firey-haired servant removed his clothes.   
  
"Slowly, slowly, it's too nice a job to rush!" she cried. She smiled as the teens stood shivering in their underwear, which the servants had kindly left on them. Tasuki was muttering something about stupid scripts and drunken authors, and Chichiri was politely averting his eyes. Yui, however, showed no manners, as she looked Miaka and Tamahome up and down. Tamahome noticed her ogling him and extended a shaky hand.  
  
"Hi, I'm Tamahome and this is my fiancee, Miaka Yuuki. You are...?" Silence hung in the air, for the girl never stated her name.   
  
"You're very lucky to be invited upstairs. Emperor Hotohori is usually very secluded." the blonde said.   
  
"Wonder what he wants." Tamahome mumbled, lip curling at the thought. Yui laughed.   
  
"Don't be so sure." she said, leading them to the lift, which had returned to its position downstairs. Tasuki, Yui, Miaka, and Tamahome all crammed into the lift and Chichiri followed them, slamming the gate shut. Miaka turned her head to look at Tasuki, since there wasn't enough room to turn.  
  
"Is Hotohori your husband?" she asked curiously. Tasuki's nose wrinkled in disgust and she let off a string of curses. All that Miaka caught was "damn okamas".  
  
"Hotohori is not yet married. Since he was quite young, he's been waiting for a very special young lady. Hopefully he won't have to wait much longer no da." Chichiri said. The lift halted suddenly. They were upstairs in the private quarters of Emperor Hotohori.   
  
The upstairs floor was many things. It was large, grand, beautiful, and breath taking. It was also very regal, fit for someone with such a title as 'emperor'. Directly in front of the lift was a large circular area with a covered object in the center, in front of which stood Hotohori. He now had a whie lab coat over his expensive robes. A balcony ringed the top of the room, all the guests strangely present. In one wall was a large red door. Miaka wondered what was behind it. Chichiri exited the lift and handed Hotohori a glass of champagne. Chichiri bowed and went to stand behind the covered object.   
  
"Tasuki, Yui, go and assist Chichiri." Hotohori said, each girl stepping forward as her name was said. They joined Chichiri. "I will entertain... ah...." he trailed off. Tamahome took Miaka's hand and led her from the lift.   
  
"I'm Tamahome, and this is my fiancee, Miaka Yuugi." Tamahome introduced.  
  
"Yuuki!" Miaka whispered, correcting him.  
  
"Yuuki." Tamahome said. Hotohori took Miaka's hand and kissed it.   
  
"You're shivering! Here, put these on, they'll make you feel a little less vulnerable." Hotohori said, handing them two lab coats, which they hurridly slipped into. "It's not very often we get visitors here, let alone have them stay the night." Hotohori continued. Tamahome quickly moved towards Hotohori.   
  
"I'm beginning to regret ever asking for board here!" Tamahome cried. Miaka quickly grabbed Tamahome's arm.   
  
"Tamahome, please, they're being nice." Miaka said, smiling at the emperor.   
  
"Nice?" Tamahome scoffed loudly. "If anything, they're freaking me out!" The room fell deathly silent. All eyes were on Hotohori, seeing how he'd react to Tamahome's rude outburst. Hotohori merely smiled.   
  
"You haven't changed a bit." he whispered. He turned to Miaka. "You must be very proud of him, Miaka-sama." Hotohori said. Miaka was surprised at the formal address, but quickly brushed it away.  
  
"I am, very much." she said, glomping onto Tamahome. He soon gasped for air.  
  
"Do you have any tattoos, Tamahome?" Hotohori asked, eyes flickering to the teal-haired man's forhead.   
  
"I most certainly don't." Tamahome replied. Hotohori smiled and turned to Miaka.   
  
"How about you?" he asked. Tamahome stubbornly put an arm around the girl. Hotohori laughed. Chichiri appeared behind Hotohori, and whispered in his ear.  
  
"Everything is ready, heika-sama no da." Chichiri told him. Hotohori handed Chichiri the now-empty champagne glass and walked briskly towards the podium near the blanketed thing. Chichiri took his place by the control panel. Hotohori smiled and spoke into the microphone.  
  
"Can everyone hear me? Well, you are all about to witness a breakthrough in reincarnation!" Hotohori exclaimed. All those present gasped. "It was strange, the way it happened. One of those moments in life when you feel completely and helplessly lost, as if there's nothing neither you nor anybody else could do. Then, suddenly, everything changes. All it took was some help from Suzaku. Suzaku!" he cried.  
  
"Suzaku." Yui and Tasuki whispered excitedly.  
  
"That's how I came upon the secret to reincarnation. Friends, old and new, I have discovered the secret to life." Hotohori said. Everyone applauded, cheering. Hotohori moved to stand beside the cover. "You see, Miaka and Tamahome, it was destined that to come to us on this night, for tonight is the night that our friend shall be reborn!" Hotohori cried happily. The guests cheered, yelling out strange names that Miaka and Tamahome didn't recognize. Hotohori cried out "Nuriko" and raised his arms, and the srevants threw the sheet off of the covered object. It was, as it turns out, a tank. Inside, suspended by a clear fluid, was what appeared to be a mummy. Everybody is staring ahead, curious as to what will happen. "Chichiri, focus!" Hotohori cried. Chichiri put his hands together as if he was praying. A red light surrounded him and a strange red symbol appeared on his knee. The lights in the mansion flickered off, lit only by Chichiri's glow. He knelt down and turned a crank, still whispering prayers. A chandelier was lowered above the tank, and Hotohori grabbed it. He turned each one of the little valves, liquid flowing into the tank. The water changed colors, tinging the body inside. When the tank was full, Hotohori turned off the colored liquids and everything went dark, including Chichiri's glow.   
  
"Tamahome!" Miaka cried, clutching her love.  
  
"It's all right, Miaka." Tamahome whispered. Without warning, the lights came back on and the form inside the tank slowly stood. Chichiri pulled the bandages from the thing's head, revealing a beautiful face. She looked from Chichiri to Hotohori, and leapt to the chandelier. Chichiri scrambled towards the crank and turned it, lifting the person high into the air. She hung with only her face uncovered. She began singing.  
  
"Suzaku's form is   
Hoverin' over my head!" she sang. Hotohori ran over to Chichiri and scolded him. Chichiri reluctantly lowered the chandelier. Hotohori smiled up at his creation.  
  
"The last thing I 'member  
Is worryin' that  
I would be dead!" the violet-haired girl cried.  
"Oh, woe is me  
Our world is a mystery  
Oh, Hotohori  
I can't believe I'm here again!" She let go of the chandelier and was approached by Tasuki and Yui, each holding a pair of scissors. They cut the ends of her bandages, freeing her arms and legs.  
  
"Last time I saw you  
You were holdin'  
My head in your lap." the girl sang as her bandages were removed.  
  
"That made me cry!" the guests replied.  
  
"I was getting ready to  
Take my  
Eternal nap.  
My life's a lie  
Would you believe that  
I'm really a guy?  
I wouldn't lie  
'Cuz I can't believe I'm here again!" she sang. Yui and Tasuki grabbed the end of 'her' chest bandage as 'she' spun away, unwrapping it. Sure enough, the so-called girl was flat chested.  
  
"It really is a guy..." Miaka whispered, feeling a strange sense of deja vu.  
  
"Sha la la la That made me cry!" Tasuki, Yui, and Chichiri sang.  
  
"No no no, no no!" the feminine creation replied.  
  
"Sha la la la That made me cry, that made me cry!" the guests sang.  
  
"Suzaku's form is   
Hoverin' over my head." the boy sang to a group of guests with white tattoos.   
  
"That made me cry!" they replied.  
  
"The last thing I 'member  
Is worryin' that  
I would be dead!" he sang to some guests with black tattoos.  
  
"That made me cry!" they sang back.  
  
"Oh, woe is me  
Our world is a mystery." he told a third group of guests with blue tattoos.  
  
"Oh, Hotohori  
I can't believe I'm here again!" he sang to a small group of people with red tattoos. The boy noticed Hotohori and set off towards him at a run. He chased the emperor around the lab. The guests and servants continued to sing "that made me cry". Hotohori leapt inside the tank in fear, and the boy leaned against the side of it, grinning.   
  
"That made me cry, sha la la." everyone sang.   
  
Hotohori cautiously lifted his head from the otherwise empty tank.   
  
"That's no way to act on your first day reborn!" Hotohori cried, gasping. The violet-haired boy pouted. Hotohori's face softened. "It's okay, Nuriko. I understand." he said soothingly. The boy, Nuriko, gave a big smile. He glomped onto Hotohori. Hotohori appeared to find this slightly uncomfortable as Nuriko was only clad in a pair of pink pants which, Chichiri noted, he had been wearing when he died in the first life. Hotohori climbed out of the tank and stood beside Nuriko.   
  
"He's perfect no da!" Chichiri cried in wonderment.  
  
"Jus' like I fuckin' remember him..." Tasuki whispered, looking as if she were about to cry.  
  
"Nakago's better looking." Yui said flatly. Nuriko looked angry and opened his mouth to yell at Yui, but Hotohori cut him off.  
  
"Miaka, what do you think of him?" Hotohori asked, gesturing Nuriko over. Miaka touched Nuriko's face.  
  
"He seems so familiar..." she whispered, a finger resting on the beauty mark beneath his left eye. He smiled warmly.  
  
"Miaka, I'm back." he whispered, pulling her into an embrace. Miaka pulled away, gazing up at him.   
  
"Where have I seen you before?" she whispered, almost too softly to hear. Nuriko heard her, but didn't answer. A tear rolled down his cheek. He left Miaka and went over to Hotohori. Hotohori started singing.  
  
"A harem full of  
Beautiful girls  
With stylish dresses  
With heads full of curls  
But one stood out  
Above the rest  
Her name was Kourin  
And I liked her be-e-est  
She was lovely  
And kind  
If I had to  
I'd make her mi-i-i-ine," he laughed,  
"She was great  
But in time  
I found out her secret  
Oh honey,  
Which I regret  
Miaka came from her world  
To be our miko  
That's when I found out   
The truth about Nuriko  
How he pulled it off  
I just don't understand  
I can't believe," Hotohori sang. Chichiri, Yui, Tasuki, and the guests' voices joined him.  
  
"That you're really a ma-a-a-a-an."  
  
"I prayed every day  
To Suzaku above  
That he could forgive me  
For brushing off his love  
I truly had to  
I hope he understands  
It was hard to believe  
That you're really a ma-a-a-a-an." Hotohori sang. Nuriko's violet-brown eyes were shining with tears.   
  
"Hotohori-sama...." he whispered with a shaky voice. Suddenly, the large red door dropped. Everyone in the room gasped as a figure with long blonde hair walked from the misty opening.   
  
"Nakago!" Yui cried, running away from him. Hotohori stared in fright at the new arrival. Nuriko whimpered, hiding behind the emperor. A great number of guests were cowering on the balcony.  
  
"Whatever happened in the last life  
When I killed   
Everybody in sight  
It slipped my mind since cosmic light  
Left my life and   
I thought I was divine  
I used to manipulate a chick you know  
She was the Seiryuu no miko  
I pretty much had her under my control  
But then I lost it all  
And I died!" Nakago sang, the tempo of the song not suiting his deep voice.  
  
"Suzaku!  
Seiryuu!  
Byakko!  
Genbu!  
  
Suzaku!  
Seiryuu!  
Byakko!  
Genbu!  
  
Suzaku!  
Seiryuu!  
Byakko!  
Genbu!  
  
Suzaku!  
Seiryuu!  
Byakko!  
Genbu!" everyone sang along with Nakago except for a trembling Nuriko and a furious Hotohori.  
  
"My head used to swim   
With the power I felt  
I was depressed from  
All the guilt I felt  
I'd try to become a god  
And that's when I fell  
I'd rush at victim  
And savor their yell  
  
I was winning, no  
One could compete  
I had almost four  
Empires at my feet  
I thought I had won but   
Then came my defeat  
It felt pretty bad  
And that's when I died!" he sang, dancing around the balcony with a frightened Yui. The guests shrank back as he drew near.  
  
"Suzaku!  
Seiryuu!  
Byakko!  
Genbu!  
  
Suzaku!  
Seiryuu!  
Byakko!  
Genbu!" the guests sang, voices shaking with fear. They repeated the chorus until Hotohori advanced on Nakago with a large sword. Nakago smirked until he reached down and realized he lacked a sword. He turned and ran through the door that he had come through, but by the shouts that followed everyone could tell what had happened. Nakago was dead. Hotohori emerged from the doorway, panting. Nuriko ran to him and hugged him, still frightened. Yui fell to the ground.  
  
"You did it, master! Nakago finally got what was coming to him." Yui said happily. The guests were slightly shocked, but it was evident that they shared Yui's opinion. That is, except for the blue tattooed guests who were mumbling and cursing. Nuriko glared up at them and stubbornly stuck out his tongue.  
  
"But after a few  
Reincarnations  
I no longer  
Rule the nation.  
Makes me a  
Little sad  
Makes me want to  
Die again  
I still can't believe  
That you're really a man  
I don't want Seiryuu scum  
They were all pretty dumb." Hotohori said.  
  
"He can be your man!" Miaka sang brightly.  
  
"I can't believe  
That you're really a ma-a-a-a-a-an!  
I can't believe   
That you're really a ma-a-a-a-a-an." Hotohori finished the song. Nuriko giggled.   
  
"I don't think many people believed it at first... But it's true!" Nuriko said, still giggling.  
  
  
Taiitsukun hovered a few feet above her chair. "A great number of people don't believe in reincarnation, that when you die you go to Heaven or Hell and that is the end of it. That was how both Miaka and Tamahome felt. But, their ideas were soon changing after seeing someone brought to life. Besides, everyone else in the castle was a strong believer in rencarnation. They both begin to have odd feelings of deja vu, which grew after the other guests had departed and they were led to seperate chambers," the old lady said, leaning over the book once more.  
  
  
The room Miaka was placed in was tinged red. Miaka was lying on the bed, her mind frantically retracing the course of the day's events. A knock at her door jarred her back into reality. Through the bed's canopy, her silhouette was visible as she set up.   
  
"It's me, Tamahome." Tamahome's voice whispered as his silhouette crept into the room.  
  
"Oh, Tamahome, I'm frightened! You're so far away and they haven't fed me anything!" Miaka cried.   
  
"I know, darling, I know." Tamahome whispered, kissing his love. Miaka switched on the light and screamed.   
  
"You aren't Tamahome! You're Hotohori!" she cried, recoiling.  
  
"Yes, it's me. Miaka, I love you. I know I love you much more than Tamahome, and by all logic you should love me. Please, forget about him and be mine, stay with me." Hotohori whispered, his silhouette nearing Miaka's.   
  
"Hotohori.... I can't." Miaka whispered in a shuddery voice. He sighed heavilly.  
  
"Why don't you remember! I would be happy if only you'd remember us! I thought that, maybe, if you saw me again.... Oh, Miaka, I've gone and frightened you. I'm sorry," he said. He kissed her good night and fled from the room.  
  
Nuriko was lying on his stomach in his own bed. Chichiri and Tasuki stood watching him. Chichiri, odd-looking staff in hand, walked towards Nuriko. His one good eye looked at Nuriko, lying on the bed. Chichiri poked Nuriko cautiously with his staff. Nuriko woke up and screamed. Chichiri quickly pulled off his kesa and vanished into it, reappearing next to an amused Tasuki. This made Nuriko scream even louder. He got out of bed and ran, not knowing where he was headed.  
  
Tamahome was in his own bed in a room similar to Miaka's, only blue-hued rather than red. He sat up when someone knocked at the door. In rushed Miaka, silhouetted against the blue drapes of Tamahome's bed. "Miaka!" he exclaimed happily. The figure giggled and snuggled up next to Tamahome in the bed. Tamahome flipped on the lights and gasped. "Nuriko!" he cried, pushing the violet-haired man out of bed.   
  
"Tama-chaaaaaan! You big meany!" Nuriko cried. Tamahome winced.  
  
"Please, don't call me that!" he cried. He froze. Why did he feel like this had happened before? Another figure appeared in the doorway.  
  
"Nuriko, leave us. I need to talk to Tamahome alone." Hotohori said as his silhouette became visible.  
  
"Hai, Hotohori-sama!" Nuriko cried, skipping out of the room. Hotohori sat in a chair near the bed.  
  
"Tamahome, you may find this hard to believe, but a long time ago, there was this book...." Hotohori began.  
  
"Um.... Hotohori no da? Nuriko-sama is missing! He's somewhere outside, we think. Tasuki has released Ashitare na no da." Chichiri said over the television moniter stationed in each castle room.   
  
"WHAT?" Hotohori cried. "That monster will kill him!" The usually composed man started crying. Tamahome, unsure of what to do, patted the emperor's head.  
  
"Uh.... There there?" he tried.  
  
Nuriko ran throught the rain, a huge wolf-man chasing him. He screamed as lightning flashed. "Why me, Suzaku? Why meeeee!" he cried, running as fast as he could.  
  
Miaka sat on her bed, still confused at Hotohori's odd behavior... and excellent impression of Tamahome. "What's going on here?" she murmured.  
  
She made her way back to the upstairs chambers, where the tank stood now empty.  
"What have they done to Tamahome?" she wondered, pulling the lever on the TV moniter. She saw Tamahome's blue-tinted room. Tamahome was on the bed, hugging Hotohori. "Ewwwwwwwwww!" Miaka cried. She stepped away from the moniter and bumped into the tank. Looking at it closely, she realized that Nuriko was curled up in the bottom of it. "Nuriko! What are you doing in there?" she cried. Nuriko looked up timidly.  
  
"Are they gone?" he asked in a small voice. He was shaking again. He sat up as Miaka nodded. She saw the wounds on his hands.   
  
"Nuriko! What happened?" Miaka cried. Nuriko avoided her eyes.  
  
"Ashitare bit me. I thought he was going to kill me again." Nuriko whispered sadly.   
  
"Did he kill you in the last life?" Miaka asked, cleaning his cuts.  
  
"He's killed me in every life I remember living in. The first time was the worst, though." He shivered as if he was cold. He looked at Miaka again, eyes wide. "You were there, and I remember being happy because I died for you." he said, his gorgeous eyes full of emotion. Miaka blinked. She had been in a past life? She had been reborn? Why couldn't she remember? She hugged Nuriko.   
  
"I can't remember it." she whispered. "Thank you, though. Nuriko, was I with Tamahome in that life?" Miaka asked. Nuriko nodded, smiling.   
  
"You've been inseperable every time I meet up with you, in any life. In one life, you were married and had a son. Boy, he looked just like Tamahome." Nuriko said, almost crying he was so happy. Miaka smiled. All of a sudden, a memory hit Miaka like a tidal wave.  
  
"I was feeling left out  
Had to pout  
I couldn't remember at all  
I thought it was a fraud  
A show to applaud  
But now I remember  
The four gods  
Now we're all here  
It's been years  
I've missed you all so very much (Much, much, much)  
I'm starting to recall  
Meeting you all  
I remember watching  
You fall!  
Don't let me forget  
Ever again  
How can I live  
Without you by my side?  
If I should ever forget  
I'll regret  
Not having met you guys before ('Fore, 'fore, 'fore)  
I've only one small fraction  
Of our years of action  
You loved Hotohori  
I was the main attraction!  
Don't let me forget  
Ever again  
How can I live  
Without you by my side?" Miaka sang.  
  
In Yui's room, Tasuki and Yui sat watching Miaka and Nuriko on the moniter. They imitated Miaka's singing.  
  
"Don't let me forget  
Ever again  
How can I live  
Without you by my side?" Tasuki and Yui sang, laughing. Tasuki took a swig of sake.  
  
"Don't let me forget  
Ever again  
How can I live  
Without you by my side?  
Without you by my side?" she sang. Images flashed through her mind.  
  
"Without you by my side?" sang Tamahome, but with an odd symbol on his forehead and a pigtail hanging down his neck.  
  
"Without you by my side?" sang the blue-haired servant, Chichiri. His face looked funny, though...  
  
"Without you by my side?" sang Hotohori. A red symbol glowed at the side of his neck.  
  
"Without you by my side?" sang a small boy that Miaka recognized as one of the tattooed guests. His name was Chiriko.  
  
"Without you by my side?" sang the female servant, Tasuki. Only in this image, Tasuki was a male.  
  
"Without you by my side?" sang a man with short black hair. Miaka's mind labeled him as Mitsukake.  
  
"Without you by my side?" sang Nuriko, looking exactly the same except for a long braid that hung down his back.  
  
"Without you by my side?" Miaka finished.   
  
Hotohori ran after Chichiri. "How could you send Ashitare after him? That brute will kill Nuriko! If he's dead, you'll pay for it, Chichiri." Hotohori growled.  
  
"Gomen nassai, Hotohori, gomen nassai no da!" Chichiri cried. Hotohori sighed, rubbing his temples.  
  
"It's okay, Chichiri-san. Just see if you can find him on the moniter." Hotohori said. Chichiri ran to said moniter and pulled the level. It showed a tall man outside the palace.  
  
"Heika-sama! We have another visitor no da!" Chichiri cried. Hotohori looked at the man, and recognition flickered in his golden eyes.  
  
"Hey, that's Mitsukake!" Tamahome cried. "We were on our way to see him before we came here." Tamahome told Hotohori.   
  
"You know this seis- person?" Chichiri asked, correcting his error after a sharp look from Hotohori. Tamahome nodded.  
  
"He's the one who introduced me to Miaka." Tamahome said fondly. Hotohori's face fell.  
  
"Oh. I see." he said softly. "This Mitsukake fellow, his name is not unknown to me." Hotohori told Tamahome. Tamhome blinked.   
  
"You know Mitsukake?" he asked, startled. Hotohori nodded.  
  
"We've met before, long ago..." Hotohori said. "He'll probably be in the Zen room. We'll call upon his presence." Hotohori said. He flipped a switch marked "Seishi Link". In the Zen room, Mitsukake felt something deep inside him, telling him to go upstairs. He obeyed the strange feeling.  
  
A few moments later, Mitsukake's feeling stopped. He was in a crawlspace between a room he couldn't get into and a bathroom. "Hello? Can anyone hear me?" Mitsukake called nervously. Inside the lab, Hotohori looked at the wall the balcony attached to in surprise.   
  
"Mitsukake?" Tamahome said. He made his way up to the spot Mitsukake's voice was coming from. He heard a knock from the other side of the wall. "Mitsukake! It's me, Tamahome!"   
  
"Tamahome? Is Miaka there too?" Mitsukake asked from the other side of the wall.   
  
"Yeah! Hey, we'll get you out of there soon Mitsukake." Tamahome promised.   
  
"Where's Nuriko when you need him?" grumbled Hotohori. He heard a giggle from the tank that once housed Nuriko's body. Surprised and curious, Hotohori crossed to the tank and pulled its original cover off. He gasped at the sight of Nuriko and Miaka sitting crosslegged, facing each other in the bottom of the tank. There was an empty make-up case in there too, and both Miaka and Nuriko were beautifully made-up.   
  
"Miaka?" Mitsukake yelled from his place inside the wall.  
  
"Mitsukake!" Miaka yelled, looking upwards.  
  
"Miaka!" cried Tamahome.  
  
"Tamahome!" Miaka said fondly.  
  
"Nuriko!" Hotohori cried.  
  
"What?" Nuriko asked, looking up innocently.  
  
"Miaka?" Mitsukake's muffled voice called again.  
  
"Mitsukake!" she replied.  
  
"Miaka?" Tamahome asked, hardly recognizing her with all the make-up.  
  
"Tamahome!" Miaka said, grinning wildly.  
  
"Nuriko!" Hotohori said, shaking his head.  
  
"Whaaaaaaaaat, Hotohori-sama?" Nuriko said, slightly annoyed.  
  
"What are you doing?" Hotohori cried.   
  
"Miaka remembers! She remembers everything! Well, almost everyting, ne Miaka? Anyway, she missed how I used to look so I said she could do my make-up. Then we got bored, so I did hers." Nuriko explained. Hotohori had to admit that Nuriko looked very pretty. He smiled to himself, pleased that Miaka remembered.  
  
"Okay. That's all right. Just climb out of there and punch a hole though the wall, will you? Mitsukake's trapped." Hotohori said, smiling. Nuriko pretended to roll up his non-existant sleeves.   
  
"With pleasure." he said with a grin. He calmly walked to the spot where Mitsukake was. "You might wanna duck, Mitsukake!" Nuriko called about two seconds before he left a gaping hole in the wall. Nuriko dusted off his hands and Mitsukake stepped from it, squinting in the light.   
  
"Much better." Mitsukake said, nodding. Tasuki stepped through the hole Mitsukake had exited. She hit a large gong.   
  
"Dinner is fuckin' prepared!" Tasuki yelled over the noise of the gong. Miaka's eyes brightened.   
  
"FOOOOOOOOOOOD!" she cried, tearing through the hole in the wall. "Uh... Hotohori, where's the kitchen?" she asked from inside.  
  
  
Taiitsukun was still at her desk, but instead of reading the "Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho", she had replaced it with a cookbook. "In Miaka's life, food was as important as a ritual. As Tamahome's wallet knew, she highly appreciated every meal."   
  
  
Hotohori, Nuriko, Yui, Miaka, Tamahome, and Mitsukake all sat around the table. It was set up with plates, glasses, and chopsticks. Chichiri and Tasuki entered the dining room through the large double doors. Chichiri held a large, steaming plate of chicken teriyaki and Tasuki carried a half-full bottle of sake. By the grin on Tasuki's face, Tamahome guessed that it had, at one time, been full. Chichiri gave each guest a plate of food and Tasuki poured everyone a small glass of sake. When she reached her own place, she filled a large mug with the rest of the bottle's contents.  
  
"I came here to warn you about something." Mitsukake said.   
  
"Oh, really? What?" Hotohori asked with mild interest.   
  
"It has been reported that a psychopath named Nakago just escaped from the mental ward. He thinks he's a god and has been seen in this area. I wanted to warn you about him, I just had this feeling that it was important to the people that lived here." Mitsukake said.  
  
"Your feeling was correct, Mitsukake. However, it matters not. Nakago already came, but he will bother no one else." Hotohori said, his voice showing no emotion. Yui stood up suddenly.   
  
"Excuse me." she said, leaving the kitchen. A few moments later, they heard racking sobs. "Why me, Seiryuu? Why meeeeee?" she wailed. The remaining diners looked at each other nervously, but resumed eating.  
  
"From the day he escaped, he was trouble  
He's been on the loose for quite some time  
The cops searched high and low." Mitsukake sang.  
  
  
"But they never found Nakago." Taiitsukun sang, making some near-by Nyan-Nyan cover her ears.  
  
  
"He ran away to commit crimes!  
From the day he ran  
All he wanted  
Was to kill some man  
Named Saihitei  
All who stood in his way," Mistukake continued.  
  
  
"Never lived to see another day." Taiitsukun screeched.  
  
  
"This is what the police say!" continued the dark-haired man. Everybody joined in.  
  
"When Nakago   
Corrupted his miko  
You knew he was bad  
But when he died   
Nobody cried." they sang.  
  
"What an ass." Hotohori said.  
  
"Was a spazz." Miaka agreed.  
  
"And armor-clad." Mitsukake said, nodding.  
  
"Nobody loved him  
He thought he was above them  
He said, "give me your last wish"  
He'd kill me should I resist  
But now he's gone  
And he will seldom be missed!" Yui said, smiling as she threw darts at a picture of Nakago.  
  
"But he must have been drawn into Yui  
Making him warn her in this note." Mitsukake told everyone.  
  
"'I'm out of my head  
Don't listen to a word I've said!  
You musn't let me be a god.'" Nakago's voice read.  
  
"Is what he wrote." Mitsukake sang.   
  
"When Nakago   
Corrupted his miko  
You knew he was bad  
But when he died   
Nobody cried." they sang.  
  
"What an ass." Hotohori said.  
  
"Was a spazz." Miaka sang.  
  
"And armor-clad." Mitsukake said.  
  
"When Nakago   
Corrupted his miko  
You knew he was bad  
But when he died   
Nobody cried." they sang.  
  
"What an ass." Hotohori said.  
  
"Whoa whoa whoa..."  
  
"Was a spazz." Miaka said, taking a bite.  
  
"Hey hey hey..."  
  
"And armor-clad." Mitsukake finished.  
  
"Crazy....." everyone sang. Hotohori suddenly stood and pulled the tablecloth off of the table. The table was, as it turns out, a big sign. It read,  
  
'Ha Ha, Nakago is dead! By Tasuki'.  
  
Tasuki and Chichiri giggled as they slapped a high-five. Miaka's eyes filled with tears.  
  
"I remember your deaths..." she said to no one in particular. Tamahome raised an eyebrow, but she took off running. Hotohori followed her.  
  
"I'll ask you once  
Won't ask again  
You really remember  
Miaka-chan?  
You remember  
The book again  
Remember me  
Miaka-chan?" Hotohori sang as they ran. Tamahome, Nuriko, Mitsukake, Chichiri, and Tasuki followed them.  
  
"I tried to find you  
So I could remind you  
You do what you  
Used to do  
Wound up just the same  
Can't believe you even have the same name." Hotohori sang. They found themselves upstairs, Miaka being hugged by Hotohori.  
  
"I'm so sorry you  
Had to watch us die  
None of us wanted  
To ever make you cry.  
Now is the hour  
To revive Tamahome's power!" Hotohori sang. He nodded to Chichiri, who flipped a switch. All of the guests went limp.   
  
"What's going on?" Tamahome cried from his place on the floor.  
  
"You'll find out soon enough  
About how Nakago made us cower!" Hotohori told them.  
  
"What on earth are you talking about, Hotohori? What are you going to remind us of? We haven't got amnesia, have we? If so, I'm a doctor." Mitsukake said, confused. "Or have we all lost our wits?" he asked.  
  
"Wits, smits, Mits.  
Help me tell them, Miaka  
Help me show them what occured  
Help them remember." Hotohori urged.  
  
  
"And then she cried out-" Taiistukun read.  
  
  
"Okaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!" Miaka cried, trying to move but not being able to use her muscles.  
  
"Let's tell them the past  
Hopefully they'll learn fast." Hotohori said to Miaka.  
  
"I have no clue   
What you're trying   
To tell me  
Hotohori." Tamahome sang. Hotohori nodded to Chichiri, who made an image of the character 'oni' appear in the air. Tamahome was knocked unconcious.  
  
"I have no clue   
What you're trying   
To tell me  
Hotohori." Mitsukake said as well. With another nod, Chichiri made the symbol 'shin' appear. Mitsukake blacked out.  
  
"I have no clue- Oh, wait..." Miaka murmured. Hotohori nodded and Chichiri had the symbol for Suzaku show. Miaka passed out.  
  
"Stop it! Stop it, Hotohori!" Yui cried. Hotohori looked at her quizically. "I don't want them to remember, especially not Miaka! I was happy they didn't remember how horrible I'd been! When Tamahome saw Nakago, he wasn't afraid! Not a bit, and neither was Miaka! Every other person in the room, all of whom remembered the book, almost cried. That's how awful he was. Why bring that bad thing back into their lives? Hotohori... I loved Tamahome. I don't want him to remember how I tried to steal him." Yui said, her lip trembling. Hesitant, Hotohori nodded to Chichiri, who cast Seiryuu's symbol. Yui joined the others on the floor.  
  
"I just want everybody to be the way they were...." Hotohori whispered. He saw Nuriko watching him from the balcony. He nodded, and with a flash of 'yanagi' Nuriko was out like a light. My friends are so different... Nuriko isn't really Nuriko anymore," the former emperor said, hanging his head.  
  
"When will we break th' fuckin' news ta Miaka?" Tasuki asked.  
  
"What news?" questioned Hotohori. Tasuki whispered in Hotohori's ear. The large man shook his head. "Not yet. Please, I can't tell her yet." he muttered. Chichiri nodded sympathetically.  
  
"Hotohori! Let's get out of here! In this life I was reincarnated as a fuckin' girl! Come on!" Tasuki cried. Hotohori glared daggers at Tasuki.  
  
"When the time comes, Tasuki, I will tell her. But now is not the time!" he bellowed. Smoothing his robes, Hotohori regained composure. "Come, it's time..." he said, steping into the lift.  
  
  
"Miaka had regained almost all of her memories. She didn't remember Yui or the Seiryuu n Shichi Seishi, althought that was probably a good thing. What news is Tasuki so urgent for his miko to hear? And how was Hotohori going to make the others remember? What indeed..." Taiitsukun read, turning the page.  
  
  
On a large stage, the limp forms of Yui, Nuriko, Tamahome, and Miaka been leaned against the wall. Yui was dressed in the priestess robes of Seiryuu, Nuriko in the outfit he wore at his demise, Tamahome in an ensemble of a red coat over a white, long-sleeved shirt, and Miaka in the dress of Suzaku no Miko, shinzahou and all. Hotohori made sure they all looked exactly as he remembered. When he was satisfied, he tapped Yui and she stood.  
  
"It was great when it all began  
Miaka and I were still friends  
But it went downhill when I met this man  
Who wanted to rule all the lands  
The only thing that kept me on  
Was my service to the dragon god  
Seiryuu won't you ease my troubles and pain?" Yui sang. Hotohori poked Nuriko until the feminine seishi stood.  
  
"I was just brought into this world  
And everyone thought I was a girl  
My thoughts are in a whirl  
It's enough to make my hair curl  
Now the only one I desire  
Ruled an entire empire  
Suzaku won't you ease my troubles and pain?" Nuriko sang sadly, watching Hotohori while he sang. Hotohori sighed and revived Tamahome.  
  
"It's all a blur  
I can't remember  
Who can be totally sure  
If we've lived before  
What's this, let's see  
Could it be a memory  
What has happened to me  
I think it's coming back!" Tamahome sang. Hotohori gently kissed Miaka's forehead, waking her.  
  
"I feel relieved  
Because I achieved  
Thanks to Yui  
I got my wish  
I found all the seishi  
And they all loved me  
Now because of Hotohori  
I've got them back again." she sang, so happy a tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
The large curtains were pulled away, revealing the "Fushigi Yuugi" logo. Hotohori stood in front, bathed in a mysterious red light. He was dressed in the robes of a Chinese emperor, his hair pinned under a small, box-like hat.  
  
"What ever happened to Chiriko  
That impressionable, brilliant young mind  
As he took his own life  
With a borrowed knife  
I wondered how we'd leave him behind  
Let yourself return to skies  
Know that death's not really the end  
And whenever someone dies  
You'll meet again  
I know you believe it  
I know you believe it  
Whoa oh ohhhhhhh!" he sang. He leapt into the pool in front of the stage, his heavy robes almost causing him to sink. He sat on a floation device.  
  
"Don't erase it, embrace it." Hotohori sang softly. The other four joined in.  
  
"Don't erase it, embrace it." they sang. They repeated the line as they made their way to the pool, joining the emperor in the water. They swam about, embracing. Each one of their minds was filled with vivid memories. Meanwhile, Mitsukake sat behind a curtain. He was wearing a Chinese outfit and had a matching headband tied aroundhis forehead. He shook his head at the memories of Shouka.  
  
"Ack, we have to get out of this mess  
Before our will is lost  
We have to maintain and ignore the pain  
Or else Nuriko might end up in a dress  
And the past will become   
Our fa-a-a-ate!" he sang. He stood from his spot on the floor and knelt down offstage. A soft mewing could barely be heard, but it was there. When Mitsukake rose again, Tama-neko was perched on his shoulder.  
  
"Don't erase it, ebrace it." he sang softly, tears in his eyes. The little cat purred.  
  
"It's all a blur  
I can't remember." Tamahome said, his head surfacing.  
  
"Suzaku bless all of us here." Miaka sang.  
  
"My my my my my my my my, my my my my, my!  
I'm a past not forgotten thing  
I lived through many things   
But when I was reborn this time  
I remembered everything just fine  
So let life as I know it go on  
We'll always remember our fun  
Suzaku won't you ease my troubles and pain?" Hotohori sang, getting out of the pool. One by one, each of the other singers emerges from the water in a pose.  
  
"We're a past not forgotten thing  
We've lived through many things  
But when we were reborn this time  
We remembered everything just fine  
So let life as we know it go on  
We'll always remember our fun  
Suzaku won't you ease out troubles and pain?" everyone sang, dancing.  
  
As they sang, it sounded as if someone was trying to break down the stage door. "We need to fix this damn door no da!" Chichiri cried in frusteration.   
  
"Let me do it. Rekka shin'en!" Tasuki's voice cried. The door disappeared with a burst of flames. Through the cloud of smoke stepped the figures of the servants, Chichiri and Tasuki. Tasuki was pointing the tessen at the reborn emperor.  
  
"Hotohori, you must tell her  
Tasuki's going crazy, and I want to go home  
I don't wanna stay here another moment longer  
We miss you Miaka, but we also miss Konan no da." Chichiri sang. He was now dressed in monk's clothing, and Tasuki was dressed as a bandit. Hotohori sighed.   
  
"All right. If I must, I'll tell her." Hotohori said sadly. The guests watched, feeling sorry for the man before them.  
  
"On the day I went away," Hotohori sang.  
  
"Good bye," sang the guests.  
  
"Was all I had to say." he said.  
  
"But I,"   
  
"I want to rejoin you today."   
  
"Onegai," the guests said mournfully.  
  
"Kiss me, and that will mean 'okay'  
I've seen you cry   
And I wanted to wipe your eyes  
But now I realize  
It's not me you love  
It's not me you love." Hotohori sang. He fell to his knees, heart-broken.  
  
"All my life, I've felt the same,"  
  
"Knowing,"  
  
"That I loved you even before you came," he admitted, looking to Miaka with sorrowful eyes.  
  
"Knealing,"  
  
"I want to love you, to ease your pain.  
I've seen you cry  
And I wanted to wipe your eyes  
But now I realize  
It's not me you love  
It's not me you love  
It's not me you love." Hotohori had silent tears streaming down his face.   
  
"Wow. Fuckin' wow. Hotohori, how can you fuckin' admit that?" Tasuki asked. Hotohori smiled grimly.  
  
"When you're about to leave behind someone you've loved for several lifetimes, you'd admit it too." Hotohori told the former bandit.  
  
"Hotohori-sama... We aren't taking you with us no da." Chichiri admitted softly. Hotohori's eyes narrowed.   
  
"What?" he cried, truly shocked.   
  
"Well, Konan has a new fuckin' ruler an everythin', and you'd be much happier here..." Tasuki said, his voice trailing off. Hotohori suddenly found his feet quite interesting.  
  
"I can't go back, can I?" Hotohori asked, reality hitting him like a ton of bricks.  
  
"I'm afraid not no da. You were murdered in the book, so you can't go back. Tasuki-san and I finished our lives and died of old age. We can't take you back with us, Hotohori-sama. I'm sorry. na no da." Chichiri said, hanging his head and avoiding his friend's eyes.  
  
"Please, don't go, Chichiri." Hotohori suddenly cried, hugging the monk. Chichiri calmly pulled the man's hands off of him.   
  
"Hotohori, I'm going back to where I belong. So is Tasuki. I expect you to stay here, where you belong. It's no accident that you weren't reincarnated in the book, but instead here. We'll see you soon enough, heika, in the next life, whether you remember us or not no da." Chichiri said. His symbol glowed brightly on his knee, Tasuki's, on his arm, appeared as well.   
  
"Good bye, everyone, it's been a fuckin' blast." Tasuki called as the red light enveloped them. Hotohori stared at the spot where his friends had been, and turned to the remainder of his guests.   
  
"Let's go." he said. He walked out of the palace, head high. Miaka and the others followed with tear-stained faces. When they all had left the house, Hotohori turned to take a last look at his former home. He gasped in shock. "It's gone!" he cried, staring at the flat spot where the palace once stood.   
  
"We aren't mad, are we?" asked Yui, a hand pressed to her temple. Miaka hugged her.   
  
"No, Yui-chan, we aren't mad. And now we even remember our past life!" Miaka cried.   
  
"One of them." Hotohori corrected. He turned to look at the people behind him. Miaka and Tamahome stood hugging each other. Tamahome and Miaka were talking about the first life. Mitsukake sat on the ground, absently stroking Tama-neko. Yui was looking up at the sky, sun barely shining through a break in the clouds. Nuriko clapped a hand on Hotohori's shoulder, knocking the larger man over.   
  
"Sorry." Nuriko said, grinning. He helped Hotohori up. Hotohori smiled and sang.  
  
"I've done a lot  
Suzaku knows I try  
To be even and fair  
I must sometimes lie  
And all I know is  
Deep inside I'm  
Crying." Hotohori sang. Nuriko looked at the emperor adoringly, pure love in the rose-tinted eyes.  
  
"And shichiseishi  
Reunite  
To join underneath  
Suzaku's light  
And all I know   
Is in my heart I'm  
Dying." Nuriko replied. Nuriko slipped his hand into Hotohori's, and before the brunette could protest he spoke.  
  
"We didn't get together in the first life. Is there any chance for us in this one?" Nuriko asked. When Hotohori didn't answer, Nuriko kissed him deeply.  
  
"Nuriko... I... I think that I might.... love you." Hotohori whispered, breathless from the kiss. Nuriko slid a strong arm around Hotohori and looked at Miaka and Tamahome.  
  
"Miaka... I got my wish..." Nuriko whispered. Suddenly Miaka, Tamahome, Yui, Mitsukake, Tama-neko, and Nuriko became blurry.   
  
  
Taiitsukun shut the large book.  
"And somewhere on the planet Earth  
Are a few people who know of rebirth  
Born again, to die again,  
But smiling." she whispered, shutting off the lights.  
  
"Smiling...." a ghostly chorus sang.  
  
"Fushigi Yuugi- double-feature  
Miaka still let no evil reach her  
See Hotohori and his new love  
Watched over by Suzaku above  
Oh ohhhhh oh oh -, at Yuu Watase's Fushigi Yuugi  
Picture Show.  
I want to go  
To Yuu Watase's Fushigi Yuugi  
Picture Show." Yui's voice sang.  
  
The End  
  
CREDITS  
  
Miaka- a heroine  
Tamahome- a hero  
Hotohori- an emperor  
Nuriko- a reincarnate  
Chichiri- a servant  
Tasuki- a reluctant maid  
Yui- a groupie  
Nakago- a psychopath  
Mitsukake- a doctor  
Ashitare- an asshole  
Chiriko- uhhhh...  
Tama-neko- a side-kick  
Taiitsukun- a narrator  
  
  
I need to do some explaing. In this, the seishi have been reincarnated many times over, so that means Miaka and Tamahome have been too. I'm sorry Tasuki was a girl! It was painful to write! Chiriko wasn't in the fic, I'm sorry. But they did sing about him.  
This probably makes more sense if you've actually seen RHPS. I know I changed a lot of the plot, but it works. Oh, and I had to make Nuri and Hoto get together in the end!  
About the guests: The tattooed guests were seishi. Each had his/her symbol tattoed on their foreheads in the color that represented their god (Suzaku=red, Seiryuu=blue, Genbu=black, Byakko=white). I'm sorry if you didn't like this, I tried really hard. And it took forever to write! Wow! This is my longest fanfic ever.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi or The Rocky Horror Picture Show. Yuu Watase and Richard O'Brian do, respectively.  
If I get positive feedback, you may very well see an FY'ed version of Shock Treatment soon.  
  
~Kero 


End file.
